dream_girlfriendfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet
The Sweet personality is too cute for words. She's so cute, she almost sings when she speaks. She's so cute, she stumbles over her words in excitement. She's so cute, almost every vowel in her speech is extended twice as long. And she just cannot wait to meet you, hehe♪ Dialogue Chat * U want to just relax on my nice soft bed~ * That tickles~! It super super tickles~! * Hya~! Don't surprise me like that~! Hmph! * Kyu~ ...I love it when you stroke my hair~! * Kyu~, I think I'm getting a little fatty-fatty~... * Hyu~, that really tickles~! * Uuu~!! Don't stop, keep going keep going~! * Hmph~! You're not allowed to do that~!! Conversations * * * * * * * Talk *Nyu~, are you going out~? *Waaah~! I'm so hungry~! I'm gonna starve~! *Nyu~! I wanna eat something super delicious~! *You're the cutest ever, Girlfriend~! *Player is so so super kind~! *I hope Mr. Sun comes out tomorrow~... *Your outfit is so super cute~! *I want some new clothes~! I want some I want some~! *Reading~?! Reading is for lo~sers~! *ptthht* *Is Player super kind to you~? Sleeping * Waking Up * Scenarios Close Together *Girlfriend:We are so close now that I feel like we have known each other forever~! *Player:Really? Well I'm happy to hear that. I think that we got along quickly too! *Girlfriend:You are always so nice and reliable~! *Player:Hahah, thanks! When you say stuff like that I feel like I might blush~. *Girlfriend:Really? Are you happy? Alright then I want to get more sweets as a reward for making you happy~! *Player:...So that's what you were trying to do. Not yet, you just finished eating the one I gave you. *Girlfriend:Uryu? I can't have more~...? Waaah! You are so mean to me~! *Player:Well I guess you don't leave me a choice... but just one okay? *Girlfriend:Uryu!! Thanks~! I love you~!!! Picnic *Girlfriend:Today I get to go on a picnic with you~! I'm really happy~!!! *Player:Well I'm glad that you are so happy about it. *Girlfriend:I made bentos! I'm looking forward to eating it with you~! *Player:Thanks, I'm guessing that the cake inside of this basket is dessert right? *Girlfriend:Kya kya! That is the appetizer~! And for the main dish I have some drumsticks! They are even better when you eat them outside~! *Player:Well it looks like you were really selective about what to put into the bento... Well at least I'm happy you made it. Thanks. *Girlfriend:Hmph~! You are making a weird face~! *Player:N-no that's not it at all! But since we have all of this food do you think we should invite Yui and the others? *Girlfriend:No I don't want to~! I want you all for myself~! Love...? What do I do now? *Girlfriend:My heart beats fast whenever we are together~... What do you think I should do~? *Player:It must be love. *Girlfriend:Love? How do you make someone love you? *Player:That's a good question... I think everyone wants to know. *Girlfriend:Kya kya! So you don't know either~! *Player:Well for now I think we could hold hands. *Girlfriend:Uryu... your hands are warm~. *Player:...Somehow I feel nervous. *Girlfriend:Me too~! My heart is beating fast~! *Player:Um... Is it okay if I take my hand away for a second? *Girlfriend:No you can't~! *Player:Geez... Well fine then... Couple's Vacation * Girlfriend: Uryu~! We get to go to Hawaii~! I'm so happy~! I am really thankful that Yui helped us~! * Player: Right. I feel the same way. I think we should buy her a gift while we're here. * Girlfriend: But if we have to much fun I feel like this trip will end before we know it * Player: Yeah I know what you mean... time flies when you're having fun... It makes me feel a bit lonely... * Girlfriend: Uryu~... You won't feel lonely~! I'm going to be with you forever... But I'm afraid you won't like me when I'm old. * Player: You don't have to be worried about that...! I'll like you forever, no matter what! * Girlfriend: Player... I love you! * Player: Huh!?... W-what did you just say...!? * Girlfriend: Ehehe... I want to be with you forever~! Seasonal Scenarios Late Late Summer * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: * Player: * Girlfriend: Winter Footsteps * Girlfriend: It's really fun to just roll around! * Player: Hey be careful about the dust... * Girlfriend: Rolling rolling rolling~! * Player: Well if you roll around too much you might hit your head... * Girlfriend: Ouch~!! Waaah... Waaah!! * Player: I told you to be careful... okay okay, there there... * Girlfriend: ... Uryu... it still hurts! * Player: Pain pain go away~. * Girlfriend: Kya kya! That's weird~! The pain went away~! Event Dialogue Theme Park Date No data for event 'Fireworks Festival' No data for event 'Roll Up, Roll Up! Bizarre? Circus Event!' *Yay~♪ It's a circus~♪ I wanna go too! Take me with you, Player~♪ *I wanna hold my ticket~! I promise I won't lose it~! *I don't wanna sit next to you~! I wanna sit right on your lap~♪ *This clown is so funny~♪ Hmm...? Did his nose just fall off...? Was it a fake...?! *Wow~♪ I've seen a human pyramid before, but never a human diamond~♪ That person at the bottom must be super strong~! *Hya~?! Did that man just breathe fire~?! He must be some kind of superman~! *Boo~! Is that circus girl really so pretty? Hmph! *I wanna be super pretty and do cool backflips like that circus lady one day~♪ *I wanna go on the trampoline~♪ Boing boing boing, high up in the sky~♪ *I wanna walk the tightrope too~♪ I'll practice on the park fence on the way home♪ Too dangerous? Aww... *I wanna try the trapeze~♪ Impossible? Nothing's impossible Player, you meanie~! *Magician's assistant? Yay~♪ What do I do, what do I do~? *Aww~... I wanted to try juggling with my shoes, but... one of them flew off somewhere~... * *yawn*... Is it gonna be much longer? I'm starting to get tired... *The ring of fire is so cool~♪ Does the tiger not get hot doing that, Player? Player~? *Aww...I wanna ride an elephant too... *Wow~♪ That bear is a really good cyclist~♪ Can we please get a bear, Player~? *Those animals don't look like they hate their tamer at all! In fact, they look really happy to perform♪ *I'm gonna gather up all the cats in the neighborhood and make my own Kitty Circus~♪ *Home time? Already? I don't wanna go home~! I wanna watch another show~! 'Love in Fall' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'The Spirits of China Event' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Science Fiction Event * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Types